Une dernière chance
by Lia lawrence
Summary: 3x01 OS : Oliver dévasté après la terrible nouvelle se rend compte que la vie est trop courte pour laisser place aux regrets. Il se doit de dire à Félicity tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, quitte à la perdre pour de bon...


**Bonsoir à tous et toutes**

**Un petit OS pour marquer le retour d'Arrow, j'espère que vous aimerez **

**Attention à ceux qui n'ont pas vu le nouvel épisode !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et en fonction j'en publierais peut être d'autres !**

**Bisous,**

**Laeti***

Impossible. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Les sanglots de Laurel résonnaient à travers le téléphone, le ramenant à la réalité. Sarah était morte. Elle avait été assassinée. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, il devrait faire son deuil d'elle, lui dire adieu, et ce, définitivement.

La boule qui se forma dans sa gorge l'empêcha de parler. Il n'en eu pas besoin, Laurel dut bientôt raccrocher pour partir rejoindre son père. Alors qu'il reposait son portable sur la table de fer, Oliver se laissa glisser au sol le long du mur, le corps tout tremblant, secoué par l'émotion. Le contact du béton froid contre sa peau lui glaça le sang. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était aussi glacial que la peau de Sarah maintenant que la vie qui l'animait l'avait désertée. Des larmes silencieuses ne tardèrent pas à dévaler le long de son visage et il ferma les paupières pour tenter de les refouler. Des images d'elle vinrent le hanter, il se rappela son sourire, les moments passés ensemble, les souvenirs. Il se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir plus profité de tous ces instants partagés. Il l'avait aimé et il l'aimait toujours, comme l'on aimerait une sœur. Et c'est pour cela que ça faisait si mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un énième membre de sa famille.

Puis il comprit que si elle avait pu être froidement assassinée, même lui n'était pas infaillible. Et s'il faisait le bilan de sa vie, il n'avait pas assez profité du fait d'être vivant. Qu'auraient souhaité ses parents pour lui ? Qu'il soit heureux, qu'il trouve quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie, qu'il fonde une famille. Et pourtant, Sarah et lui s'étaient voués corps et âmes à leur mission, leur quête. Tout ça pour quoi ? Partir trop vite sans avoir accompli la moitié de ce que nous réserve la vie. Et elle avait compris tout ça. Elle avait commencé à entrapercevoir une nouvelle vie. « Nous ne sommes pas nos masques Ollie ». Elle avait raison, il était temps de se laisser aller avant de ne plus avoir la chance de le faire. La vie était trop courte pour que l'on se permette de passer à côté de certaines choses essentielles. L'amour en faisait partie.

Oliver se mit alors à penser à Félicity. Il avait tout foiré entre eux. Et elle était partie, mettant un point final à leur histoire. S'ils avait eu le cran de lui parler de ses sentiments, s'il ne s'était pas obstiné à maintenir de la distance entre eux, s'il avait cessé de se mentir en refusant ses sentiments, il y aurai enfin eu quelque chose de concret, il aurai enfin été heureux et avec elle. Il l'aimait. Il ne s'imaginait pas sans elle. Et maintenant qu'il constatait à quel point la vie était fragile, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rattraper les choses entre eux. Il se rendait compte que s'il venait à mourir, il serait passé à côté de l'essentiel.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il tentait de chasser l'immense désespoir qui gonflait sa poitrine. Son cœur lui faisait mal, son esprit lui hurlait qu'il avait tout raté, que tout était de sa faute. Il apportait son lot de malheur aux gens qui l'entouraient. Tout ça à cause de ses choix stupides et égoïstes. Il avait agi par peur en la repoussant. Il ne cherchait qu'à se dissimuler derrière des excuses en prétextant ne pas vouloir la mettre en danger. Car une chose était certaine, avec lui, elle ne serait que mieux protéger face aux dangers. Maintenant qu'il avait conscience de toutes ses conneries, il était trop tard, elle avait fini d'essayer pour eux. Il avait perdu deux personnes aujourd'hui, une amie et l'amour de sa vie.

Pris d'un élan de rage, il se leva, attrapa une chaise en métal et brisa la vitre qui protégeait ses armes et lorsqu'il ne le portait pas, son uniforme. Elle explosa en mille morceaux de verres, s'éparpillant sur le sol. Il balança la table sur laquelle se trouvait son arc et ses flèches, heurtant au passage le bureau de Félicity d'où tombèrent plusieurs écrans. Une fois la colère dissipée, le chagrin reprit sa place initiale et il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de cuir.

Il resta là à réfléchir longtemps, il ne saurait dire combien de temps puis il se décida à agir. S'il fallait qu'il meurt demain, il ne voudrait pas avoir de regrets. Même s'il devait essuyer un deuxième échec, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise...

Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer, il attrapa seulement la veste, complétant ainsi son uniforme, afin de pouvoir sortir affronter l'obscurité et la nuit glaciale.

* * *

Au même moment, Félicity préparait tranquillement à manger lorsque le téléphone sonna. Surprise par l'appel tardif de John, elle comprit bien vite au ton de sa voix qu'il était porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Sara venait d'être tuée. Elle tomba des nues. Elle faillit laisser échapper l'appareil de ses mains et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à s'humidifier lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Sara ne reviendrait plus jamais. Sara...

Sa première pensée fut pour Oliver, une fois qu'elle eut raccroché. Elle se faisait du soucis pour lui. Elle l'avait planté quelques heures plus tôt et maintenant qu'il devait avoir appris la nouvelle, elle préférait ne pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il était. Elle composa immédiatement son numéro, mettant de côté son chagrin, et tenta de le joindre. En vain. Elle recommença plusieurs mais chaque tentative fut un échec. Inquiète en plus d'être dévastée, elle se mit en tête de le retrouver. Filant dans sa chambre attraper une veste, elle faillit hurler de peur mais aussi de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit planté au milieu de son salon, dans son costume vert, le visage découvert. Il semblait la regarder sans vraiment la voir, le regard hasard, les yeux rougis. Ravalant ses larmes, Félicity lui ouvrit les bras et il s'approche avant de venir loger sa tête au creux de son cou.

Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux alors qu'il la serrait fort contre lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur, de la forme de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Leur étreinte fut d'un grand réconfort que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il ressenti un immense bien être à se trouver ainsi serré contre Félicity. Un moment passa sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose rompre ce silence. Puis il se décida à relever la tête et il attrapa le visage de la jeune blonde entre ses mains.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il. Pour tout.

Sa voix se brisa. Félicity ne comprit pas mais il continua.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, te faire espérer en vain. Je me rends compte que j'ai été un parfait abruti. J'aimerai pouvoir revenir en arrière, réparer les choses mais c'est trop tard. Tu as mis fin à tout ça et je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça. J'aurai juste aimé ne pas avoir foiré, j'aurai aimé me rendre compte bien avant d'à quel point mes sentiments pour toi sont forts, d'à quel point je t'aime. Mais il est trop tard. Et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner d'avoir tout gâché entre nous. Je me rends compte maintenant que Sara est partie, que tout ne tient qu'à un fil, que je dois saisir ma chance, ne pas avoir de regrets, vivre comme si ce jour était mon dernier. Et je serai damné s'il m'arrivait quelque chose sans que je ne fasse ça une dernière fois. Sara aurai voulu que je le fasse, elle voulait que je vive, que je sois heureux, je me dois d'honorer sa mémoire en écoutant mon cœur et en faisant ce qu'elle m'a dit.

\- Oliver, de quoi est-ce que tu parles, faire quoi ?

Il ne lui laissa pas ajouter un mot de plus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, crochetant sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du sien. De son autre bras, il enserra sa taille et tout en plongeant son regard dans celui azur de son assistante, il l'embrassa doucement, scellant leur lèvres d'un baiser chaste, avant de laisser place à un second plus passionné, auquel elle répondit avec ferveur. Les secondes défilèrent sans qu'il ne se détache d'elle, sa bouche toujours contre la sienne, leurs souffles se mêlant à celui de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils ne purent bientôt plus respirer, il colla son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner du moment. Il murmura doucement :

\- J'aurai du me réveiller plus tôt, te dire ce que je ressens, nous donner une chance. Je t'aurai protégée quoiqu'il m'en aurait coûté, tu aurais été en sécurité avec moi. Nous aurions eu un avenir ensemble, nous aurions bâti notre histoire. J'aurai tout abandonné pour toi, je me serai forgé une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle identité si tu me l'avais demandé. Je suis prêt à tout ça pour toi. Je t'en supplie Félicity… je t'en supplie… dis-moi qu'il nous reste une chance… dis le moi…

Leurs respirations saccadées, leurs cœurs cognant contre leur poitrine, tant de sensations physiques pour un sentiment aussi fort que celui qui les unissait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, humides de larmes. Il en chassa quelques-unes de son pouce, en embrassant d'autres avec ses lèvres, il la suppliait. Elle parvint à esquisser un faible sourire derrière ses larmes, mais ce fut un sourire sincère, plein d'amour.

\- Je t'aime Oliver… plus que tout au monde…

Elle caressa ses joues et il ferma les yeux ne pouvant supporter la lueur de regret dans ses prunelles. Il était dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il se préparait à avoir le cœur brisé, détruit. Il l'avait mérité. Pourtant lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots, il crut défaillir tant l'émotion lui enserra le cœur.

_Il nous reste une chance…_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
